Don't you worry child ( greek)
by greekswen
Summary: Η Emma Swan ζει ευτυχισμένη μαζί με τον γιο της, Χενρυ, όταν ένας άντρας από το παρελθόν της, της χτυπάει την πόρτα. Όμως, ποιός είναι στ' αλήθεια;
1. Chapter 1

Eίχαν περάσει 3 ημέρες. Τρεις ημέρες κι ακόμα να καταλάβει ο παράξενος άντρας με το δερμάτινο σακάκι, ότι δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τον ακολουθήσει. Μετά από την ξαφνική του έφοδο το πρωί εκείνης της ημέρας δεν άνοιγε σε κανέναν αν δεν ρωτούσε πρώτα ποιος είναι. Αυτός όμως επέμενε. Αρχικά, χτυπώντας την πόρτα με δύναμη, λες κι ήθελε να την σπάσει. Έπειτα, με χαρτάκια που γλιστρούσε κάτω από την πόρτα της.  
''Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να σου εξηγήσω Έμμα''.  
Ήταν τρελός, ήταν σίγουρη πλέον. Ευτυχώς έκανε αισθητή την παρουσία του τις ώρες που ο Χένρυ ήταν στο σχολείο. Ήταν λες κι ήξερε το πρόγραμμα της οικογένειάς της. Η ίδια δούλευε απόγευμα, και πολλές φορές μέχρι αργά το βράδυ. Ο Χένρυ έμενε για αρκετές ώρες μόνος του τα απογεύματα και πολλές φορές καλούσε κάποια κοπέλα να τον προσέχει. Μέχρι πριν λίγους μήνες που ο μικρός επαναστάτησε  
''Μαμά, κοντεύω 13, δεν είμαι πλέον μωρό, μπορώ να μείνω μόνος μου για λίγο!''  
''Καλά, τα λέμε ξανά όταν γίνεις 18. Μεγάλε!''  
'' Σοβαρά μιλάω!'' της είχε πει αυτός μουτρωμένος.  
Είχαν μαλώσει εκείνη την ημέρα αλλά τελικά συμφώνησαν να μένει μόνος του αν δεν χρειάζεται να λείπει η Έμμα για παραπάνω από 4 ώρες. Το μικρό της αγόρι δεν ήταν πλέον και τόσο μικρό, έπρεπε να το αποδεχτεί. Χαμογέλασε μελαγχολικά στην σκέψη ότι σύντομα θα ήταν έφηβος. Πάνε πια οι εποχές που τον φιλούσε για καληνύχτα και του διάβαζε τα αγαπημένα του παραμύθια. Πόσο γελούσε πάντα με την αγάπη του μικρού για την κακιά βασίλισσα από το παραμύθι της Χιονάτης! Άραγε, θα είχαν οι δυο τους ποτέ ξανά αυτό το δέσιμο όπως εκείνες τις κρύες νύχτες που απλά πείραζαν ο ένας τον άλλον και κοιμόντουσαν αγκαλιά; Ένιωθε ήδη πως κάτι άλλαζε ανάμεσά τους και δεν ήταν σίγουρη πως της άρεσε. Ήξερε όμως πως ήταν μέρος της ζωής και ότι ο μικρός της πρίγκιπας θα έβρισκε πάλι τον δρόμο για το ''σπίτι'' , όποτε κι αν το αποφάσιζε. Τις σκέψεις της διέκοψε το κουδούνι της πόρτας.  
''Όχι πάλι αυτός!'' αναστέναξε η Έμμα.  
Παίρνοντας μια τελευταία πιρουνιά από την ομελέτα που είχε φτιάξει για πρωινό, σηκώθηκε αργά για να κοιτάξει από το ματάκι της πόρτας. Δεν ήταν ο παράξενος άντρας με το δερμάτινο σακάκι. Ήταν κάποιος που είχε να δει χρόνια. Κάποιος που πίστευε πως δεν θα έβλεπε ποτέ ξανά.

-

ΛΙΓΟΥΣ ΜΗΝΕΣ ΠΡΙΝ

Είχαν περάσει 3 ημέρες. Τρεις μέρες που η Ρετζίνα κρύβονταν από την πιο διαβολική μάγισσα που είχε γνωρίσει. Ανταγωνίζονταν ακόμα και την evil queen, που ήταν κάποτε η ίδια. Κάποτε...Προσπαθεί να μην θυμάται εκείνη την εποχή. Γιατί όταν το κάνει, θυμάται που ακριβώς την οδήγησε όλος αυτός ο θυμός. Στην κατάρα. Και κατ' επέκταση στο Storybrooke. Στον Χένρυ. Δεν μπορεί να σκέφτεται τον Χένρυ, πονάει πολύ. Το τίμημα που έπρεπε να πληρώσει για να καταστραφεί η προηγούμενη κατάρα ήταν ακριβώς αυτό. Ήταν καταραμένη να θυμάται τι έχασε. Για πάντα. Μπορεί να μην πήρε το ευτυχισμένο της τέλος, αλλά τουλάχιστον το χάρισε στην Έμμα. Δεν ήξερε πως αισθανόταν ακόμα γι' αυτό το γεγονός, απλά ήξερε πως έκανε το σωστό. Η Έμμα το άξιζε στο κάτω κάτω, ήταν η σωτήρας. Η ίδια είναι απλά ένας κακός χαρακτήρας από ένα παραμύθι, και όπως απέδειξε και ο Rumple, στους κακούς δεν αξίζει ευτυχισμένο τέλος.  
Σκεφτική συνέχισε την περιπλάνησή της μέσα στο μαγεμένο δάσος. Είχε αφήσει την Snow και τον Charming υπεύθυνους για την προστασία των κατοίκων του μαγεμένου δάσους και η ίδια είχε κάνει ένα προσωρινό προστατευτικό ξόρκι ώστε να μην μπορεί να τους εντοπίσει η μάγισσα. Δεν ήξερε ακόμα ακριβώς τις προθέσεις της, όμως από την αρχή τους έδωσε να καταλάβουν ότι αν δεν έκαναν ο,τι τους έλεγε, θα υπήρχαν συνέπειες. Και υπήρξαν. Ακόμα και θάνατοι αθώων ανθρώπων. Η Ρετζίνα 'ενιωθε πως παρακολουθούσε τον εαυτό της ως evil queen από απόσταση. Κι αυτό το έκανε ακόμα πιο δύσκολο. Όχι, δεν είχε μετανιώσει για ο,τι είχε κανει, αφού της επέτρεψε να έχει - έστω και για λίγο- τον Χένρυ, όμως κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές ένιωθε τύψεις για τον πόνο που είχε προκαλέσει. Ήταν η μόνη που μπορούσε να σταματήσει αυτήν την μάγισσα, κι αυτό θα έκανε. Δεν θα άφηνε ξανά κανέναν να κινδυνέψει, ακόμα κι αν αυτό σήμαινε ότι θα καταστρεφόταν η ίδια. Δεν είχε και πολλά να χάσει πλέον έτσι κι αλλιώς. Η ζωή της δεν είχε νόημα χωρίς την οικογένειά της. Στο μυαλό της ήρθαν εικόνες από την Έμμα και τον Χένρυ. Άρχισε να βουρκώνει. Δεν πρόλαβε να επεξεργαστεί το γεγονός ότι φαντάστηκε τον Χενρυ ΚΑΙ την Έμμα ως οικογένειά της, καθώς μια λεπτή παιδική φωνούλα, ακούστηκε τρομαγμένη κοντά από τον γκρεμό δίπλα της.  
''Βοήθειααα, θα πέσωω, καποιος να με βοηθησει, σας παρακαλω!''

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Η Έμμα άνοιξε την πόρτα κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του άντρα μπροστά της.  
''Ευγένιε! Πάνε τόσα χρόνια! Νόμιζα πως σε είχα χάσει για πάντα!''  
είπε κλαίγοντας στον ψηλό άντρα μπροστά της. Ήταν λεπτός, με τα καστανά μαλλιά του ανακατεμένα από τον φθινοπωρινό αέρα και μια λάμψη στα καστανά του μάτια που δεν έφευγε παρά την εμφανή κούρασή του. Την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.  
''Έμμα, είμαι μια χαρα, μην κλαις, πάμε μέσα'' της είπε απαλά χαιδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά.  
Κρατώντας τον από το χέρι, τον οδήγησε στο σαλόνι.  
''Να σου βάλω κάτι να πιείς; Μήπως θες να φας; Θεέ μου, είσαι πράγματι εδώ!'' είπε σφίγγοντάς του το χέρι.  
''Έμμα, κάτσε κάτω, θέλω να σου μιλήσω'' είπε αυτός ήρεμα αλλά με ύφος που δεν σήκωνε κουβέντα.  
Η Έμμα τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένη αλλά κάθισε στον καναπέ δίπλα του και του χαμογέλασε.  
''Λοιπόν; Που ήσουν αδερφούλη μου τόσα χρόνια; Σε ψάχναμε παντού. Το ξέρω πως ταξίδευες στον κόσμο αλλά θα μπορούσες έστω να είχες επικοινωνήσει μαζί μας!'' του είπε πειραχτικά.  
''Δεν είμαι αδερφός σου, Έμμα. Δεν είχες ποτέ αδερφό. Είναι μια ανάμνηση, μια ψεύτικη ανάμνηση. Με είχες γνωρίσει όμως κάποτε. Όλες οι αναμνήσεις σου είναι στιγμές μιας ζωής που κάποιος άλλος σου χάρισε. Και τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να συναντήσεις ξανά την γυναίκα που σου χάρισε αυτή την ζωή.''


	2. Chapter 2

ΣΗΜΕΡΑ

Η 'Εμμα έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει με ανοιχτό το στόμα για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως συνήλθε κι έβαλε τα γέλια.

''Μπα σε καλό σου, με πειράζεις πρωινιάτικα! Πάντα έτσι ήσουν.'' είπε ανακατεύοντάς του τα μαλλιά.

Αυτός δεν χαμογέλασε. Δεν κουνήθηκε καν από την θέση του.

''Θυμάσαι πως απέκτησες αυτό το τατουάζ;'' Την ρώτησε ξαφνικά, δείχνοντας το μικρό λουλούδι που ήταν σχεδιασμένο στον αριστερό της καρπό.

''Ε, όχι να σου πω την αλήθεια. Υποθέτω ότι το έκανα κάποια νύχτα που ήμουν μεθυσμένη και το πρωί δεν θυμόμουν τίποτα. Θυμάσαι πώς φώναζε η μαμά όταν γυρνούσα σπίτι τύφλα στο μεθύσι;'' Τον ρώτησε γελώντας.

''Όχι, δεν θυμάμαι. Δεν θυμάμαι γιατί δεν είναι αυτή η πραγματική σου μητέρα Έμμα.''

''Και ποια είναι λοιπόν, κύριε έξυπνε;'' Του είπε πειραχτικά.

''Δεν είμαι σίγουρος πως είσαι έτοιμη ακόμα γι' αυτό. Μπορώ όμως να σου δείξω κάτι.'' Ψιθύρισε και σήκωσε το αριστερό το μανίκι. Στο μπράτσο του βρισκόταν σχεδιασμένος περίτεχνα ένας πανέμορφος μονόκερος.

14 ΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΠΡΙΝ

Η 16χρονη Έμμα δεν άντεχε άλλο στο ίδρυμα. Ένιωθε πως πνιγόταν. Είχε πάψει προ πολλού να εύχεται για τους γονείς της, το είχε πάρει πλέον απόφαση πως δεν θα τους γνώριζε ποτέ. Δεν την ήθελαν, αυτό ήταν φανερό. Κι αυτή, σκασίλα της. Είχε τον Ευγένιο, που ήταν σαν αδερφός της. Παιδί του ιδρύματος κι αυτός, 2 χρόνια μεγαλύτερός της, ήταν ο μεγάλος αδερφός που πάντα χρειαζόταν. Ήταν αντιδραστική, φασαριόζα, όλο σε μπελάδες έμπλεκε. Αυτός όμως πάντα ήταν εκεί, να την στηρίζει και να την μαλώνει όποτε χρειαζόταν. Σήμερα όμως φερόταν παράξενα. Έβλεπαν ταινία κι έτρωγαν πατατάκια ξαπλωμένοι στο κρεβάτι της, όμως ο Ευγένιος ήταν ασυνήθιστα σιωπηλός.

''Το αμίλητο νερό ήπιες;'' Τον ρώτησε γελώντας και του τσίμπησε το μπράτσο.

''Όχι, σκέφτομαι..'' της είπε αυτός σκεφτικός.

''Πρόσεξε μην το κάψεις!''

Ξαφνικά, λες και βγήκε από λήθαργο, σηκώθηκε πάνω απότομα και άρχισε να ψάχνει για τα παπούτσια του.

'' Άντε, σήκω και σταμάτα να κοπροσκυλιάζεις. Ανακάλυψα πριν λίγες μέρες ένα τέλειο μαγαζί για τατουάζ, πάμε να χαζέψουμε!'' είπε ενθουσιασμένος.

''Θες να κάνεις τατουάζ; Ο ''να-είσαι-καλό-κορίτσι-Έμμα'' Ευγένιος θέλει να κάνει τατουάζ; Καημένο, τα έχεις παίξει.'' Του είπε κοροιδευτικά αυτή.

Κάνοντας πως δεν την άκουσε, την έσυρε με το ζόρι από το κρεβάτι κι άρχισαν να ψευτομαλώνουν.

''Άντε, πάμε αφού το θες τόσο πολύ, να δω τι θα καταλάβεις!'' είπε η Έμμα πιάνοντάς τον από το χέρι και βγαίνοντας έξω. Το απαλό ανοιξιάτικο αεράκι της έφτιαξε αμέσως την διάθεση. Μπαίνοντας στο μαγαζί, ένας μουσάτος τύπος γεμάτος από πάνω μέχρι κάτω με τατουαζ, τους έδωσε έναν κατάλογο με διάφορα σχέδια για να πάρουν ιδέες.

''Χμμ, θέλω να κάνω κάτι που να ταιριάζει με την προσωπικότητά μου, αλλά δεν ξέρω τι..'' αναλογίστηκε η Έμμα, ξεφυλίζοντας τον κατάλογο βιαστικά.

Ξαφνικά, το μάτι της έπεσε σε ένα μικρό διακριτικό λουλούδι με στρογγυλά πέταλα.

''Τι όμορφο!'' αναλογίστηκε..''Συγγνώμη'' φώναξε στον τύπο με τα μούσια. ''Τι λουλούδι είναι αυτό;''

''Λέγεται lion flower, συνήθως στόλιζε το έμβλημα κάποιας βασιλικής οικογένειας, σύμφωνα με μύθους. Συμβολίζει την δύναμη των οικογενειακών δεσμών.''

Η Έμμα δεν μπορούσε να πάρει το βλέμμα της από το μικροσκοπικό λουλούδι. Είχε πάψει να αναζητάει την οικογένειά της, όμως ο συμβολισμός αυτός την έκανε να βουρκώσει για κάτι που ποτέ δεν είχε και ούτε θα είχε ποτέ.

Ο Ευγένιος, λες και διάβασε τις σκέψεις της, της είπε απαλά

''Εμείς οι δυό δεν είμαστε οικογένεια μικρή; Θα κάνουμε και οι δύο κάτι που να συμβολίζει την μικρή μας οικογένεια, τι λες;''

Η Έμμα του χαμογέλασε κι έγνεψε απαλά, καθώς ο Ευγένιος ξεφύλλιζε το κατάλογο. Σταμάτησε σε μια σελίδα όπου ήταν σχεδιασμένος ένας μικρός μονόκερος.

''Οι μoνόκεροι συμβολίζουν την αθωότητα και είναι πλάσματα πιστά στην οικογένειά τους. Ξέρεις, μου θυμίζουν τα άλογα κατά κάποιον τρόπο..''

''Και από πότε εσύ ενδιαφέρεσαι για τα άλογα;'' Τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένη..

''Είναι όμορφα ζώα.'' Είπε αυτός απλά σηκώνοντας τους ώμους.

''Άρα εσύ τον μονόκερο κι εγώ το λουλούδι; Έκλεισε;'' Τον ρώτησε πειραχτικά απλώνοντάς του κωμικά το χέρι.

''Έκλεισε!'' της απάντησε κλείνοντάς της το μάτι και σφίγγοντάς της το χέρι δυνατά.

Ήταν μια υπόσχεση. Μια υπόσχεση ότι πάντα θα ''έβρισκαν'' ο ένας τον άλλον. Η Έμμα δεν το ήξερε τότε αλλά ναι, αυτό σήμαινε. Κυριολεκτικά.

ΛΙΓΟΥΣ ΜΗΝΕΣ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΤΟ ΜΑΓΕΜΕΝΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ

Η Ρετζίνα έτρεξε προς το μέρος που ακούστηκε η κραυγή. Σε ένα δέντρο που εξείχε από τον γκρεμό, κρέμονταν μετά βίας ένα μικρό αγόρι, όχι παραπάνω από 5 χρονών.

Είχε πάψει να φωνάζει, απλά κλαψούριζε φοβισμένο.

''Πιάσε το χέρι μου!'' του φώναξε η Ρετζίνα.

Ο μικρός την κοίταξε με δακρυσμένα μάτια αλλά δεν έκανε καμιά κίνηση για να πιάσει το απλωμένο της χέρι.

''Φοβάμαι, θα πέσω..Που είναι ο μπαμπάς μου; Φέρε μου τον μπαμπά μου!'' άρχισε να λέει με λυγμούς .

Όσο πιο πολύ τρανταζόταν το μικροσκοπικό κορμάκι του, τόσο πιο πολύ λύγιζε το δέντρο.

''Δεν θα αντέξει για πολύ'' σκέφτηκε η Ρετζίνα.

Αποφάσισε να μην τον πανικοβάλει. Γονάτισε όσο πιο κοντά στο δέντρο μπορούσε και άρχισε να του μιλάει ήρεμα.

''Πώς σε λένε μικρέ;''

''Ρ-ρ-ολαντ'' είπε αυτός μέσα από τους λυγμούς του.

''Χάρηκα Ρόλαντ, εμένα με λένε Ρετζίνα. Θες να έρθεις μαζί μου να βρούμε τον μπαμπά σου;

''Ξέρεις τον μπαμπά μου;'' Αναθάρρησε ο μικρός.

Η Ρετζίνα δεν είχε ιδέα ποιος ήταν, αλλά αν ήθελε να γλυτώσει τον μικρό, έπρεπε να παίξει το παιχνίδι της. Αυτός ο μικρός της θύμιζε τόσο πολύ τον Χένρυ στην ηλικία του..

Με ένα ελαφρύ τίναγμα του κεφαλιού , έδιωξε τις σκέψεις του Χένρυ και απάντησε στον Ρόλαντ.

''Ναι, τον ξέρω. Απλά δώσε μου το χέρι σου και θα σε πάω πίσω σε αυτόν'' του είπε μελιστάλαχτα, θυμίζοντας για μια στιγμή μια γυναίκα που δεν ήταν πια, μια γυναίκα που όμως είχε αποτυπωθεί σε όλες τις εκφράσεις και τις κινήσεις της, ακόμα και σε αυτές που μόνο καλό ήθελαν να κάνουν πια.

Διστακτικά, το μελαχρινό αγόρι άπλωσε το χέρι του. Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση, η Ρετζίνα τον τράβηξε πάνω και τον έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά της. Πόσο της είχε λείψει αυτή η αίσθηση! Πόσο της είχε λείψει ένα παιδικό χαμόγελο..Πόσο της έλλειπε ο Χένρυ. Πριν προλάβει όμως να αφήσει το συναίσθημα να την καταβάλει, ένας ψηλός και γεροδεμένος άντρας ξεπρόβαλε μέσα από τα δέντρα. Φαινόταν πανικόβλητος και φώναζε το όνομα του Ρόλαντ.

''Μπαμπάααα!'' το παιδάκι φώναξε κι αμέσως έφυγε από την αγκαλιά της κι έτρεξε σε αυτόν.

''Ρόλαντ, με τρόμαξες τόσο πολύ! Που στο καλό ήσουν;'' Του είπε γεμίζοντάς τον φιλιά.

''Μπαμπά, κυνηγούσα έναν τεραααστιο λαγό κι αυτός πήδηξε από τον γκρεμό κι εγω ανέβηκα σε ένα δέντρο , να αυτό εδώ, για να τον πιάσω, αλλά μου έφυγε κι εγώ παραλίγο να πέσω στον γκρεμό αλλά αυτή η καλή κυρία με έσωσε '' είπε με μια ανάσα, δείχνοντας τελικά την Ρετζίνα που στεκόταν σε μιαν άκρη σαστισμένη.,

Την πλησίασε και της χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

''Σε ευχαριστώ που έσωσες τον γιό μου, πραγματικά αν υπάρχει οτιδήποτε που θα ήθελες, μπορείς να μου το πεις. Ο,τι και αν θες, είναι πολύ λίγο μπροστά σε αυτό που έκανες για εμένα.''

''Να πάω πίσω στην οικογένειά μου θέλω, αλλά αυτό δεν μπορείς να μου το δώσεις, μπορείς;'' Σκέφτηκε ειρωνικά καθώς του έδινε το χέρι της χαμογελώντας αχνά.

''Δεν χρειάζομαι τίποτα, έκανα απλά το σωστό. Σάρα, χάρηκα'' είπε καθώς ο άντρας της έσφιγγε εγκάρδια το χέρι. Δεν θα διακινδύνευε να καταλάβει ποια ήταν, έτσι κι αλλιώς, με τα ρούχα που φορούσε έμοιαζε περισσότερο με ζητιάνα, πόσο μάλλον με βασίλισσα.

Και τότε το είδε. Στο δεξί του μπράτσο.

''Ρομπέν. Χάρηκα κι εγώ Σάρα'' είπε κοιτάζοντάς την κατευθείαν στα μάτια.

Ο άντρας με το τατουάζ-λιοντάρι.


	3. Chapter 3

ΛΙΓΟΥΣ ΜΗΝΕΣ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΤΟ ΜΑΓΕΜΕΝΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ

Η Ρετζίνα δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τα μάτια της από το τατουάζ του άντρα απέναντί της.

΄΄Σάρα ;'' είπε σιγανά ο Ρομπέν προσπαθώντας να τραβήξει την προσοχή της.

Η μελαχρινή γυναίκα δεν γύρισε στο όνομα που πριν λίγα λεπτά είχε η ίδια δώσει στον εαυτό της.

''Σάρα, είσαι καλά;'' Είπε λίγο πιο δυνατά αυτός.

''Ε, ναι, μια χαρά'' είπε αυτή λες και βγαίνοντας από λήθαργο. Δάγκωσε τα χείλη της και προσπάθησε να φερθεί σαν να μην συμβαίνει τίποτα. Του χαμογέλασε.

''Λοιπόν, Ρομπέν, ο γιός σου είναι από τα πιο γενναία αγόρια που έχω συναντήσει. Ανταγωνίζεται ακόμα και τον γιο…εε ένα άλλο αγόρι που ήξερα. Να είσαι περήφανος γι' αυτόν.'' Αποκρίθηκε, καθώς περπατούσαν οι τρεις τους όλο και πιο βαθιά στο μαγεμένο δάσος. Ο Ρόλαντ χοροπηδούσε γύρω τους χαρούμενος, πηδώντας ψηλά και κόβοντας όσα περισσότερα φύλλα από τα δέντρα μπορούσε.

'' Θα προτιμούσα να ήταν δειλός, παρά να κινδυνεύει κάθε τρεις και λίγο. Είναι ο μόνος που έχω, δεν θα αντέξω να τον χάσω..'' είπε σοβαρά καθώς άπλωνε το χέρι του ώστε να το πιάσει ο Ρόλαντ.

Η καρδιά της Ρετζίνα βούλιαξε στο στήθος της. Το ήξερε το συναίσθημα που περιέγραφε ο άντρας με το τόξο δίπλα της. Το είχε νιώσει πολλές φορές. Και τώρα, που ο χειρότερός της φόβος είχε γίνει πραγματικότητα, έπρεπε να το αποδεχτεί, να καταλάβει πως ήταν για το καλό του παιδιού της.

Όταν μίλησε, τίποτα δεν πρόδιδε την πάλη που γινόταν μέσα στο κεφάλι της.

'' Είναι ο μόνος που έχεις; Η μητέρα του;'' προσπάθησε να αλλάξει θέμα.

'' Πέθανε στην γέννα. Παραλίγο να μην κάνουμε ούτε τον Ρόλαντ. Παρατήρησα πριν πως κοιτούσες το τατουάζ μου.. Αυτό, είναι το μόνο πράγμα που με συνδέει με την γυναίκα μου πλέον. Είχε κάνει κι αυτή ένα ίδιο, λίγο πριν παντρευτούμε. Ήταν το σύμβολο της δύναμης της οικογένειάς μας και ότι πάντα θα προστατεύαμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Δυστυχώς, δεν κράτησα την υπόσχεσή μου..Δεν κατάφερα να την προστατέψω..'' . Τα τελευταία λόγια του βγήκαν σαν ψίθυρος..Για λίγο, σταμάτησε να την κοιτάει στα μάτια και γύρισε προς τον Ρόλαντ.

''Πώς πάει μικρέ;'' Τον ρώτησε με σπασμένη φωνή.

''Θέλω να κυνηγήσω κι άλλους λαγούς!'' είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο μικρός.

Η Ρετζίνα ήταν σίγουρη πως είχε βουρκώσει, γι' αυτό δεν μπορούσε να την κοιτάξει.

Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί, του έσφιξε παρηγορητικά το χέρι. Δεν είπαν τίποτα άλλο μέχρι που έφτασαν στην καλύβα του Ρομπέν.

''Αυτός ο άντρας είναι η αδερφή ψυχή μου; Πρέπει να τον ερωτευτώ; Είναι καλός και πιστός στην οικογένειά του , όμως δεν ξέρω αν είμαι πλέον ικανή να αισθανθώ τίποτα για κανέναν. Δεν του αξίζω..Το κενό στην καρδιά μου δεν μπορεί να το καλύψει τίποτα πλέον''. Τέτοιες σκέψεις περνούσαν από το μυαλό της Ρετζίνας, όταν ο μικρούλης Ρόλαντ, που είχε καθίσει δίπλα της στο τραπέζι της καλύβας τους, της είπε γελώντας ''Τι αστείο! Έχεις την ίδια ουλή στα χείλη σου όπως είχε η κακιά βασίλισσα! Την έχω δει σε φωτογραφίες, ήταν πολύ τρομακτική. Όχι σαν εσένα. Εσύ είσαι καλή.''

Η Ρετζίνα για μια στιγμή προδόθηκε. Γούρλωσε τα μάτια κι αυτό ήταν αρκετό για τον Ρομπέν, που κατάλαβε αμέσως.

Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση έβγαλε ένα τόξο από την φαρέτρα και την σημάδεψε.

''Μην τολμήσεις να κουνηθείς μάγισσα!'' ούρλιαξε προς το μέρος της.

ΣΗΜΕΡΑ

''Ωραίο τατουάζ! Πότε το έκανες;'' Ρώτησε η Έμμα τον άντρα δίπλα της, καθώς επεξεργαζόταν τον μονόκερο που ήταν σχεδιασμένος στο μπράτσο του.

Αυτός αγνόησε την ερώτησή της, απλά έκλεισε τα μάτια και πίεσε απαλά με τον αντίχειρά του, το σχέδιο πάνω στο μπράτσο του.

Τα μάτια της Έμμας γούρλωσαν. Ένιωσε ένα κάψιμο στον αριστερό της καρπό, εκεί ακριβώς όπου βρισκόταν το δικό της τατουάζ, κι αμέσως θολές εικόνες άρχισαν να κατακλύζουν το μυαλό της.

Εικόνες μιας μελαχρινής γυναίκας με ένα βλέμμα απροσδιόριστο. Εικόνες μιας μελαχρινής γυναίκας με μίσος στο βλέμμα της. Έπειτα με πόνο. Κι έπειτα με αγάπη. Για κάποιον. Για ποιόν; Κι έπειτα ο Χένρυ. Η μελαχρινή γυναίκα αγκαλιάζει τον Χένρυ. Κι έπειτα τον αγκαλιάζουν μαζί. Η μελαχρινή γυναίκα αγαπάει τον Χένρυ. Μα, ποια είναι;

Οι εικόνες εναλλάσσονται γρήγορα, δεν μπορεί να τις επεξεργαστεί. Το μόνο που ξέρει σίγουρα είναι πως αισθάνεται πόνο και…κάτι άλλο. Νοσταλγία. Νοσταλγία για μια χαμένη ζωή. Πώς είναι δυνατόν;


	4. Chapter 4

ΣΗΜΕΡΑ

Οι εικόνες εξαφανίστηκαν όσο γρήγορα είχαν εμφανιστεί. Το κεφάλι της γύριζε και πονούσε. Ένα αίσθημα απόλυτου κενού την είχε κατακλύσει.

Πόσες φορές είχε αισθανθεί πως κάτι έλλειπε, πως κάτι δεν ήταν σωστό στην ζωή της.. Κι όμως, είχε τα πάντα. Το παιδί της, μια δουλειά που τους επέτρεπε να τα βγάζουν πέρα, ένα όμορφο διαμέρισμα και πολλά πολλά φυτά. Είχαν φτιάξει και έναν μικρό κήπο, όπου μόλις είχαν φυτέψει μια μηλιά. Ήταν η αγαπημένη τους, την ένιωθαν σαν κάτι δικό τους που έπρεπε να προστατέψουν πάση θυσία. Ήταν μια χαρά οι δυό τους, δεν χρειαζόταν κανέναν άλλον στην ζωή τους. Τι κι αν ο πατέρας του Χένρυ τους είχε εγκαταλείψει μόλις έμαθε ότι η Έμμα ήταν έγγυος; Το ξεπέρασε για χάρη του παιδιού της.

Όμως, όλα αυτά που της λέει ο Ευγένιος; Όλα αυτά είναι πέρα από κάθε φαντασία.

''Τι ήταν αυτό;'' Ρώτησε τελικά ξέπνοη τον ήρεμο άντρα δίπλα της.

''Τι είδες;''

''Μια μελαχρινή γυναίκα..Με τον Χένρυ..Την ξέρω;''

''Την ήξερες.. κάποτε. Κοίτα, Έμμα, δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο, πρέπει να έρθεις μαζί μου, η οικογένειά σου βρίσκεται σε κίνδυνο. Θα σου εξηγήσω στον δρόμο. ''

''Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω για πολύ τον γιό μου μόνο του. Για πόσο θα λείψουμε;''

''Μπορείς να πάρεις και τον Χένρυ μαζί σου. Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω πόσο θα χρειαστεί για να σπάσεις την κατάρα.'' Είπε ο Ευγένιος βιαστικός κοιτώντας το ρολόι του.

''Την ποια;'' Πρόλαβε να ρωτήσει η Έμμα όταν ακούστηκε το κλειδί στην πόρτα.

Ο Χένρυ μπήκε μέσα κουρασμένος, με την τσάντα του να κρέμεται νωχελικά στον ένα του ώμο.

''Γειά μαμά, έχουμε τίποτα να φά...'' . Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την πρότασή του όταν είδε τον νεαρό άντρα. Κοκάλωσε στην θέση του. Ποιος ήταν αυτός και γιατί ένιωθε πως από κάπου τον ήξερε;

''Χένρυ, αυτός είναι ο Ευγένιος. Δεν ξέρω αν θυμάσαι, σου είχα μιλήσει γι' αυτόν..'' είπε η Έμμα όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε, απλώνοντάς του το χέρι για να κάτσει δίπλα τους.

Ο Χένρυ πλησίασε, μην μπορώντας να πάρει τα μάτια του από τον Ευγένιο.

''Ο μεγάλος σου αδερφός που έφυγε για να ταξιδέψει στον κόσμο πριν γεννηθώ εγώ, σωστά;'' Είπε κοιτάζοντας ακόμα καχύποπτα.

''Σωστά..'' είπε η Έμμα χαμογελώντας του γλυκά.

''Λάθος..'' είπε ο Ευγένιος χαμογελώντας πλατιά αυτήν την φορά, λες και το διασκέδαζε.

ΛΙΓΟΥΣ ΜΗΝΕΣ ΠΡΙΝ ΣΤΟ ΜΑΓΕΜΕΝΟ ΔΑΣΟΣ

''Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να κατεβάσεις το τόξο σου'' είπε ήρεμα η Ρετζίνα.

Ο Ρομπέν δεν της έδωσε σημασία.

''Ώστε Σάρα , ε; Εγώ γιατί έχω την εντύπωση πως σε λένε Ρετζίνα;'' Γρύλισε αυτός προς το μέρος της, μην κάνοντας καμιά κίνηση για να κατεβάσει το τόξο του.

''Μα, Ρετζίνα την λένε μπαμπά, μου το είπε! Είναι καλή κυρία, σε παρακαλώ μην την χτυπήσεις..'' άρχισε να λέει ο Ρολαντ με βουρκωμένα μάτια.

''Το ήξερα ότι κάτι είχα κάνει λάθος. Δεν το σκέφτηκα καν όταν είπα στον μικρό το όνομά μου.'' Σκέφτηκε η Ρετζίνα και αναστέναξε.

''Ρόλαντ, πήγαινε στο δωμάτιό σου να παίξεις, έχω μια συζήτηση να κάνω με την κυρία.'' Είπε ο Ρομπέν κατεβάζοντας για λίγο το τόξο του.

Μόλις ο μικρός πήγε στο δωμάτιό του, την πλησίασε περισσότερο , σημαδεύοντάς την ίσια στην καρδιά.

Τα πρόσωπά τους απείχαν τώρα μερικά εκατοστά. ''Τι θέλεις από εμένα και την οικογένειά μου;'' Της είπε απειλητικά.

Η Ρετζίνα κοίταξε προς τα πάνω σιωπηλή, με ένα βλέμμα αποδοκιμασίας αποτυπωμένο στο πρόσωπό της.

''Δεν θέλω τίποτα από εσένα, ούτε από την οικογένειά σου. Φαντάζομαι έχεις ακούσει για την κακιά μάγισσα της Δύσης. Αυτήν πάω να βρω. Είμαι η μόνη που μπορεί να την σταματήσει.'' Είπε έχοντας τα χέρια της σταυρωμένα στο στήθος της και κοιτάζοντάς τον ίσια στα μάτια.

''Θα με αφήσεις τώρα να φύγω;'' ψιθύρισε απλώνοντας το χέρι για να κατεβάσει το τόξο που ήταν απλωμένο προς το μέρος της.

Ο Ρομπέν την κοίταξε εξεταστικά και σιγά-σιγά κατέβασε το τόξο. Της έκανε νεύμα να καθίσει.

''Άκουσα ότι όλοι σας γυρίσατε πρόσφατα από αυτή την πόλη που τους είχες πάει με την κατάρα σου..Το…πως το λένε..''

''Στοριμπρουκ'' είπε ανέκφραστα η Ρετζίνα.

''Ναι, αυτό..Γιατί γυρίσατε; Θέλεις να καταστρέψεις και τους υπόλοιπους που μείναμε εδώ;'' Της είπε ειρωνικά.

'' Κοίτα, δεν θα κάνω αυτή την συζήτηση μαζί σου. Πρέπει να πηγαίνω. Χαιρετίσματα στον Ρόλαντ..'' είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν από την καρέκλα για να προχωρήσει προς την πόρτα.

Στο μαγεμένο δάσος, κανείς δεν θα την πίστευε ότι είχε αλλάξει, έτσι κι αλλιώς. Ποιος ο λόγος να προσπαθεί; Τώρα που είχε χάσει για πάντα την οικογένειά της, δεν υπήρχε λόγος να προσπαθεί για τίποτα. Απλά να επιβιώνει. Το χρωστούσε στους πολίτες του Στοριμπρουκ να καταστρέψει την κακιά μάγισσα της Δύσης. Αλλά μόνο αυτό, τίποτε άλλο. Δεν ήταν μια καλή πράξη, δεν το σκεφτόταν έτσι. Απλά ήταν κάτι που δεν της επέτρεπε να σκέφτεται την δυστυχία της όλη την ώρα. Και αν πέθαινε στην προσπάθειά της να καταστρέψει αυτή την μάγισσα, τόσο το καλύτερο. Οι κακοί στις ιστορίες δεν έχουν ποτέ ευτυχισμένο τέλος. Αυτό το είχε μάθει καλά πλέον.

''Θα έρθω μαζί σου'' άκουσε ξαφνικά την φωνή του Ρομπέν κάπου από πίσω της.

ΣΗΜΕΡΑ

'' Άντε πάλι τα ίδια..'' αναστέναξε η Έμμα. Είχε αρχίσει να χάνει την υπομονή της. '' Ή θα σταματήσεις να μιλάς με γρίφους και θα μου πεις ΤΩΡΑ ποιος είσαι πραγματικά ή θα φύγεις αυτή την στιγμή από το σπίτι μου!''

''Δεν υπάρχει καλύτερο μέρος από το σπίτι του κάθε ένα, μόνο που αυτό δεν είναι το δικό σου. Ναι, θα φύγω, και θα έρθεις κι εσύ μαζί μου. Χένρυ, κοίτα αυτές τις φωτογραφίες. Σου θυμίζουν κάτι;'' Είπε ο Ευγένιος βγάζοντας από την τσέπη του 2 φωτογραφίες.

Ο Χένρυ τις κοίταξε μην μπορώντας να μιλήσει για λίγο από το σοκ. Ήταν ο ίδιος μαζί με μια μελαχρινή γυναίκα που τον αγκάλιαζε σφιχτά. Το παράξενο συναίσθημα ότι από κάπου την ήξερε ξαναγύρισε μαζί με ένα φτερούγισμα στο στομάχι του. Βούρκωσε, κι ένα αίσθημα νοσταλγίας τον κατέκλυσε. Σήκωσε τα μάτια για να κοιτάξει την Έμμα, ζητώντας της σιωπηλά βοήθεια.

Αυτό που αντίκρισε ήταν το επίσης σοκαρισμένο ύφος της μητέρας του.

''Αυτή..Αυτή η γυναίκα ..Αυτήν είδα στο όραμα πριν λίγο..Τι στο καλό μου έκανες; Ποια είναι αυτή; Γιατί έχεις φωτογραφίες της με τον Χένρυ;'' Άρχισε να φωνάζει η Έμμα. Όλα αυτά ήταν πέρα από τις δυνάμεις της.

Ο Ευγένιος χαμογέλασε αχνά.

''Ωραία, βλέπω ότι πρέπει να σας πω πρώτα όλη την ιστορία αλλιώς δεν πρόκειται να έρθετε μαζί μου. Έμμα, Χένρυ, καθίστε κάτω και ακούστε με. Ο,τι κι αν ακούσετε, όσο παράξενο κι αν σας φανεί, δεν θέλω να με διακόψετε πριν τελειώσω. Εντάξει;''

Μητέρα και γιός, έγνεψαν αχνά, μην μπορώντας πλέον να αντιδράσουν.

Έτσι ο Ευγένιος άρχισε να διηγείται, λες κι έλεγε παραμύθι, την πιο παράξενη ιστορία..

''Mια φορά κι έναν καιρό, ήταν ένα δάσος που κατοικούνταν από όλους τους κλασσικούς χαρακτήρες από τα παραμύθια που ξέρουμε..Ή νομίζουμε πως ξέρουμε..Μια μέρα, βρέθηκαν ξαφνικά παγιδευμένοι σε ένα μέρος που το ευτυχές τέλος είχε κλαπεί. Τον δικό μας κόσμο..''


End file.
